We're so alike
by Exotos135
Summary: Django was alone in the living room one day, until Phineas came to visit, what will happen? One-Shot Django/Phineas(NOT YAOI)


DISCLAIMER: Phineas and Ferb belongs to: Disney

*Brown's House, Living Room "2:10 PM"*

Django was alone in the Living Room, sitting in the sofa until he heard the doorbell

"_Coming!_" shouted Django as he went to the door

Django opened the door and saw Phineas outside

"Hi Django." greeted Phineas

"Hi Phineas, what are you doing outside?" greeted and then asked Django

"I wanted to visit an old friend of mine." answered Django

"Oh, come in then." said Django

Phineas went in and Django closed the door

"So what were you doing?" asked Phineas

"Nothing." said Django

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" asked Phineas

"Yep, I do nothing because I have no-one to play or do something with." replied Django

"Well, maybe I could play with you for a while, we could do whatever you want." said Phineas

Django raised an eyebrow

"W-W-Well, maybe not everything you want, some specified activities." said Phineas nervously and blushing

"Well let's go to my room." said Django

"I said-" said Phineas before being interrupted

"It's not for what you think!" shouted Django while blushing

Both Django and Phineas went upstairs and to Django's room

"Brown's House, Django Room "2:11 PM"*

Phineas started to check Django's Room, wich had some drawings laying in the ground

"Did you made this?" asked Phineas while holding a drawing

"Yes, why?" replied and then asked Django

"Well, it's good...Funny...But why's Isabella-" said Phineas

"I'll ask you to give me that drawing." said Django while raising his hand

Phineas gave Django the drawing

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Phineas

"I normally paint or do a drawing, but let's do something you like to do." replied Django

"Hmmm...Then let's sing a song." suggested Phineas

"A song? That's what you like?" asked Django

"Yeah! Whenever me and my friends do something there's usually a song in it." said Phineas

"And is it fun?" asked Django

"Very fun, to the point it makes everything better, so let's do one here now." replied Phineas

"But how do we started?" asked Django

"We'll just improvise." replied Phineas

Phineas and Django put their hand's in their chins and started to rub their chins as music started to play out of nowhere

and they started to sing

*Phineas and Django*

_You know, you're really cute._

Django and Phineas took turn on the song, Django first and then Phineas

_Geez thanks a lot, you seem like a nice guy._

_Yes yes I'm, are you creative?_

_You can bet I'm._

_Are you a funny guy?_

_I'm that perso-nified, do you put an effort?_

_To the max-ium!_

*Phineas*

_Hold on I just realised something(What?)_

_...That we're so a-like!(Oh)_

*Both*

_We're so a-like(Who would know?)_

_We're both Creative and we put all our effort in._

_We're so a-like(I never knew)_

_We're nice, cute and fun guys._

_We never thought, we would say this_

_But we can't deny, that we're so a-like._

Phineas was first and then Django, repeating it until the last verse

_I've always wondered, where have you been all this time?_

_I was always there, but my spotlight was off._

_Well, I always missed you_

"Ew!" shouted Django in disgust

_No, not that way!_

_But I'm amazed, of what I've just found!_

"Me too!" shouted Django

*Both*

_We just discovered that, we're so alike._

_We're so a-like(Who would know?)_

_We're both Creative and we put all our effort in._

_We're so a-like(I never knew)_

_We're nice, cute and fun guys._

_We never thought, we would say this_

_But we can't deny, that we're so a-like._

_We're like soul mates, but it's not what you think._

_We like some things too, I never expected this._

_We are both fun, nice and cute too._

_We are both Original and we put a lot of effort._

_Don't get it the wrong way, we're not really what you think._

_But we can't deny that,_

_Weeee...Aaaaree...so A-LIIIIIKEEEE!_

*Phineas*

_But weren't the lover type!_

When the song finished, Phineas went to Django

"So, how did it felt?" asked Phineas

"Well, it felt...Weird." replied Django

"But it was good right?" asked Phineas

"Yeah." replied Django

"Well if you come more often, you'll be able to experience more musical numbers." said Phineas

"...What do you wanna do now?" asked Django

"Let's draw something." replied Phineas

Phineas grabbed a pencil and paper and both he and Django started to draw, they spent many hours doing stuff and enjoying

some time together, no I'm not getting into that.

*Brown's House, Living Room "4:10 PM"*

Back at the Living Room, Phineas was about to leave

"Thanks for spending some time with me." told Django

"No problem, I like to be with somebody." said Phineas

"And remember, you can visit my house anytime, I will love to welcome you." added Phineas

"Thanks, bye Phineas." said Django

"Bye Django." said Phineas

Phineas left, Django closed the door and Django went to the sofa and turned the television on

The End


End file.
